Angel with a Shotgun
by SadieStone
Summary: The Winchester boys have gotten into another situation with the police, except this time it's the team of NCIS after killing five Marines who sold their souls to Crowley. But no one knows why. Now, four months later, the hunt goes on, but one thing is not the same as before. Anthony Dinozzo, sarcastic and joking, is silent and watching. And Gibbs will find out why if it kills him.
1. The Secret

He sat calmly. "Sam and Dean Winchester" He repeated to himself as he stared at the pictures on the big screen. Everyone was doing their own thing, but he was just sitting staring at the screen.

"Got a problem?" His superior asked.

He didn't reply. He just turned and walked to his desk, a deep thoughtful look on his face. "I need to see Abby." He finally said, getting up and walking away. Gibbs followed him.

As soon as the elevator moved, Gibbs shut it down. "Dinozzo, if you don't answer me this time, I will fire you. For the last three months for the time we've been hunting these guys for murdering five marines, you've not joked, you've not shown any signs of tiredness, _nothing_. You're not acting like yourself. What is going on with you."

Tony replied with a light smile. "Nothing's wrong boss. Just, curious. The FBI hasn't been able to catch these guys and one of their men have gone insane from it and eventually died. What makes you think they will be caught by us?"

Gibbs studied him carefully. His smile was Tony, but it wasn't Tony. "Tony… Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Tony reached around him and flicked the switch on the elevator. "Nothing that would effect the case." He replied. "And I will tell you. When the time is up."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I never understood what he meant. He just went straight to Abby and they talked quietly. I stayed in the elevator and watched as the doors closed.

This had been happening for months now. Three to be exact. It hurt to say the least. Tony was like my son and he was hiding something from me. Yes, I may have hidden things from him in the past, but those were personal. This… This didn't feel that _personal_. More need to know really.

And trust me, I need to know.

The Winchesters had been caught murdering five marines three months ago, and we've been on their tail ever since but they always seem to be a step ahead of us. No matter what. We knew now that Sam was a master hacker, even better than Abby, and Dean was a master gun's man and both excelled at hand to hand combat.

The one time we had 'caught' them, we all ended up in the dirt with our own cuffs on us. And yes, I did too. They were good, but I was determined. _Something_ about them set me off. Something about their way of life, the way they handled situations. The way the were so attuned to one another. It almost scared me, but I knew something about their fighting style.

Someone from the marines trained them. Their fighting style showed it. And it had to be their father. Ex-Marine and he'd gone crazy after the boys mother was killed in a house fire. He was convinced to a point that a Demon had started the fire. When addressed on the matter, Tony and Abby had said nothing, but McGee and Ziva both agreed it was insane.

That just added to my worry's. Number one being Tony. Abby talked to him everyday and she kept quiet about it, but she was normal. Number two was how the Winchester kept ahead of them.

Every. Single. Time.

I sighed as I left the elevator, this was hectic. I stopped in front of the Tv and stared at the pictures of the two men again. Nothing was right when it came to them. Nothing.

"Ziva what have you got about-"

" _Jethro!"_

Something knocked me back. Painful, and hard.

I saw nothing else.


	2. The Truth

**_Okay, I had never expected so many people to want a second chapter, so here you all go!_**

 ** _I do not own NCIS or Supernatural_**

" _Jethro_!" I yelled, running forward. A red dot had been focused on his chest and only I noticed it as I came up the elevator. I ran as fast as my old body would allow me to and pushed him to the ground as a bullet whizzed by, hitting Jethro squarely in the shoulder and the force of that knocked his head into the wall.

Mix that with the fact he had no idea it was coming, he was knocked clean out. As a medical examiner I know he would be fine and the bullet had hit him no where of absolute consequence, but I also knew it _hurt_.

I was up quickly and shakily as I pointed out the window. A helicopter was flying away just high enough for normal, but not high enough to mess with it's obvious intended target as it flew away at a speed that suggested it had been moving slowly at first.

Hey, I may have been a Medical man but I talked to Abby often and I know a few things.

I looked back to Jethro to see McGee checking on his head which happily there was no damage and Ziva was rounding up the security. I watched the Helicopter fly away however. Something was not right in the least.

"Hey! I heard from the security something happened, what's- Oh my God!" Abby screeched. She sprinted forwards and knelt next to Gibbs. "Ducky! Come help!"

Her order snapped me out of my trance of sorts. I had moved to look at her when I'd first heard her, but I still hadn't acted out. I looked up to see a horrified look on Tony's face. "Anthony!" I exclaimed. "Get over here and help us! We have to move him!"

He nodded quickly and hurried over.

"What hit me, Duck?" Gibbs asked, holding his wounded arm. "A silver bullet" Ducky replied. "It was aimed for your heart, but when I tackled you it only hit your arm." he explained, finishing the bandages as I stood in the corner watching. "You're lucky Tony was here though" Duck added "None of us could figure out where the bullet went, but he found it. If he hadn't you probably would have died of Silver poisoning long ago." He sighed and looked over to me.

I looked away from him.

"Anthony, why won't you joke or talk anymore?" Ducky asked. I looked at him and sighed. "I don't feel right" was what I replied. I wasn't thinking when I said it, but now that I'd said that, I just continued. "I don't feel safe to people. I feel like I should be in a mental asylum." I muttered.

I could feel Gibb's eyes bearing into me. "And you never told us, why?" He demanded.

I threw my arms up exasperatedly "Because I'm afraid! I don't know where this came from! Ever since we started to chase the Winchesters, I've felt off. Like I'm insane. I've kept quiet both mentally and literally because I'm afraid I'll say something wrong." I panted after my outburst.

Gibbs stood slowly and came over to me. Without a word, he wrapped me in a hug and I broke down. I slid to my knees, crying. I shouldn't be crying. Crying is a weakness to Gibbs.

But I don't think he cared right now.

All I did was cry. I don't know for how long, I don't know how hard, all I know is I cried, and the entire time Gibbs was there. He was more of a father than anyone I have ever know, he was a marine, seemed to be hard hearted but the absolute sweetest man I have ever met. And he treated me like a son.

I was the luckiest man alive.

 ** _Okay, and that is all for now. I would write more but I have school now and so I have to be careful. Anyways, thank you all for reading and please please PLEASE review so I know what you all think of this!_**


End file.
